


The Flirt Lounge

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [10]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Misunderstanding, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky gets into trouble while on a case and Greggo comes to his rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flirt Lounge

Gil Grissom strode into the break room with the assignment sheets for the night in hand.  He flipped through them and looked up to double check who was on shift. “Catherine, Wendy, DB at the Golden Nugget,” he said and handed the sheet to the two women.

“I’ll drive,” Catherine Willows said right away and Wendy Simms sighed but followed.  Grissom turned to the remaining four CSI’s. “Sara, you’re with me, abduction on Bryon Drive off Sun City Boulevard.” (1)

“ _I’ll_ drive,” Sara echoed Catherine’s statement, grinning as she took the assignment slip.

“Nick, you can join Warrick and Greg on that double homicide.” Nick nodded and followed the other two out to Warrick’s car.

“So where we headed?” he asked after slipping into the passenger seat, Greg seated in the back.

“We were able to find the last known location the two vics were at before they died,” Warrick began.

“Oh, oh, can I tell him where it is? Can I?” Greg asked, practically bouncing in his seat.

“Go ahead,” Warrick grinned, amused.

“We’re going to the _Flirt_ Lounge,” Greg smiled widely. (2) Nick couldn’t help but chuckle.  They arrived at the Lounge and Warrick began asking the bartender and manager some questions.  Nick took the opportunity to walk around a bit and study the patrons milling about and, well, flirting.  He leaned against the bar, taking in the slightly fluorescent blue lighting when a woman turned to him.

“Hey there,” she smiled widely. “What brings you here?”

“Nothing much,” Nick replied casually and smiled back. “Just thought I’d come see what all the hype about this place was.”

“Hey, you tryin’ to hit on my girl?” a rather large man walked up menacingly behind Nick.

“Uh, no sir,” Nick gulped trying to look as non-threatening as possible.  He glanced around the room trying to find Greg and Warrick.  They’d moved from the last place he’d seen them. “We were just, um, talking.”

“Oh you were, were you?”

Greg glanced over his shoulder to where Nick had stopped by the soft-yellow lit bar to see a tall brunette start talking to him.  His brow furrowed as he watched a man almost twice Nick’s size walk up to him.  It didn’t take long for him to sense the impending danger Nick was going to be in.  He heard Warrick wrapping up his questions with the manager, who had been unable to help. “Rick, we’ll meet you outside,” Greg said.  Warrick nodded and headed out the door, pulling out his cell phone.  Greg turned back to Nick and swiftly made his way over with a smile on his face, hoping they wouldn’t need to make a detour to a hospital on the way back to the lab.

“Baby, there you are,” Greg said and threw his arms around Nick’s neck.  He was amused when Nick’s expression changed from nervous to relieved to confused in the span of a second before he pulled the Texan in for a decidedly passionate kiss.  Nick was surprised by the action and tried to say something but when he opened his mouth a bit Greg used the opportunity to deepen the kiss.  He could hear the shocked responses of the man and woman and smiled – well as much as he could with his and Nick’s mouths still firmly pressed together.  He pulled away from the now dazed Nick, grinning widely. “We better go, Tex, Ricky’s waiting for us.” He grabbed Nick’s hand and pulled him out of the lounge and out of the Hotel, sparing a glance back at the mammoth of a man and brunette chuckling at their stunned expressions.

Once they were outside, Nick was about to ask Greg what just happened when he received a sharp smack to the back of the head. “What’s wrong with you?” Greg asked.

“Me?” Nick looked at him incredulously.

“Yes you. That guy could’ve knocked you into your next life with one backhand.” Nick opened his mouth to say it wasn’t his fault when Warrick’s voice interrupted.

“You guys ready to go? Brass got the address to the Hotel the vics were staying at.” Greg dashed to the car and slipped into the passenger seat.  Nick shook his head and slid into the backseat, still trying to figure out what was going on.  He ran his tongue along his still tingling lips, remembering how it felt to have them pressing against Greg’s. __

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> Footnotes:  
> (1) As far as I know Wendy Simms is the second DNA Tech to be taking the CSI field examination (whatever it’s called). I’m not sure if she’s written it already or if she’s still just planning to, or even if she’s decided not to, and I know it doesn’t happen while Sara is still in Las Vegas, but making her a CSI worked for the fic.  
> (2) Flirt Lounge is in the Rio All-Suite Hotel & Casino, located at the corner of West Flamingo Road and South Valley View Boulevard… I think…


End file.
